Mom, We Love You!
by CyeDessy
Summary: Sakura memenuhi janjinya pada Sasuke untuk memberikan keturunan. Tapi bagaimana jadinya jika semua keturunan Uchiha yang baru berjenis kelamin laki-laki? Akankan Sakura dapat menghadapi keempat laki-laki keturunan Uchiha yang terkenal dengan egonya yang tinggi dengan sabar? Birthday fict for atashi no imouto, Shima Otakawa Izumi


**Mom, We Love You!**

**By : CyeDessy Uchiha'cHan**

**Disclaimer :**

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-jisan forever**

**Pair :**

**Absolutely SasuSaku ^o^**

**Warning :**

**Canon, OOC, Typo maybe, etc.**

**Genre :**

**Family**

**_Hope you can enjoy it and give me your feedback, please?_ ;D**

* * *

Komplek perumahan klan Uchiha terlihat lengang. Meskipun matahari pagi mulai menyapa, tak tampak kesibukan yang berarti di komplek perumahan salah satu klan tersohor di Konoha itu. Hal itu wajar mengingat pembantaian hampir seluruh klan Uchiha yang terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu. Namun jika melihat lebih jauh ke dalam komplek perumahan itu, terdapat satu rumah yang dihuni oleh sebuah keluarga kecil— terlihat dari asap dapur rumah itu yang selalu mengepul saat pagi hari tiba. Keluarga Uchiha terakhir di Konoha.

"Aku bilang kembalikan!" teriak seorang bocah laki-laki berambut hitam legam yang sedikit memanjang. Ia menatap tajam sepasang _onyx_ di hadapannya.

"Berani sekali kau memerintah yang lebih tua darimu, Ryou," sahut seorang bocah laki-laki lain yang mempunyai paras serupa dengan bocah laki-laki yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Persetan dengan siapa yang lebih tua! Kau hanya terlahir satu menit lebih cepat dariku, Ryuu!" seru Ryou, masih dengan tatapan tajamnya. Bocah laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun itu menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Berusaha menahan emosi terhadap saudara kembarnya yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu yang menjadi alasan pertengkaran mereka pagi ini. "Aku tidak ingin beradu mulut denganmu pagi ini. Kembalikan!" ulangnya dengan nada yang dibuat sesabar mungkin.

Ryuu, si kembar Uchiha yang terlebih dulu lahir dari adik kembarnya itu hanya memasang seringai jahil khasnya. Ia melirik sebuah amplop kecil berwarna merah yang berada di genggamannya. Ia sudah membuka amplop itu, hendak membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya namun tertahan saat tangan Ryou berusaha merebut amplop itu.

"Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin tahu apa yang ditulis oleh Naruhi-_chan_ dalam surat ini. Kenapa kau pelit sekali?" tukas Ryuu saat melihat Ryou yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"_Kimi ni wa kankei nai_!" seru Ryou. Dan terjadilah peristiwa rebut dan hindar di antara keduanya.

"Ryuu-_kun_! Ryou-_kun_! Sarapan sudah siap. Ayo turun!" Terdengar suara seorang wanita dari lantai bawah yang memerintahkan mereka untuk segera turun ke ruang makan.

"_Ha'i, Okaasan_. Kami akan segera turun," sahut Ryuu dengan suara yang agak keras. Ia masih terus menghindari Ryou yang berusaha merebut surat yang diberikan Namikaze Naruhi padanya tadi malam. Seringai jahil khasnya masih setia menghiasi wajah bocah tampan itu.

Ryou berhenti merebut amplop itu dan terlihat berpikir sejenak, ia kemudian tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis, saat sebuah ide melintas di pikirannya. "Kau akan menyesal mencari masalah denganku hari ini, Ryuu," ujarnya.

Sedetik kemudian Ryou mendekat ke arah Ryuu, berusaha mencengkeram tangan kirinya dan mengambil amplop itu dari tangan kanannya. Ryuu tentu saja berhasil menghindar dengan cepat dari serangan mendadak Ryou yang kemudian sedikit terjungkal ke depan.

"Kau terlalu cepat seribu tahun untuk mengelabuiku, Ryou," ucap Ryuu angkuh saat melihat Ryou yang sedikit terjungkal di belakang punggungnya. Sayang sekali ia membelakangi Ryou, kalau tidak ia pasti bisa melihat senyum kemenangan di wajah Ryou.

"Aku menang, Ryuu." Ryou lalu menerjang Ryuu dari belakang dan memegang lengan kanan Ryuu. Kemudian pendar kehijauan keluar dari tangan kanannya. Seketika tangan kanan Ryuu terkulai begitu saja dan Ryou dengan mudahnya mengambil amplop kecil itu dari tangan Ryuu. Setelah itu ia keluar kamar dan bergegas menuju ruang makan.

"Ryou! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tangan kananku!" teriak Ryuu yang tak diindahkan oleh Ryou. Ia lalu menyusul Ryou turun ke ruang makan sembari meringis karena tidak bisa merasakan tangan kanannya.

"_Ohayou~ Okaasan, Otousan, Aniki_ dan… Ren-_chan_," Ryou menyapa seluruh keluarganya yang sudah berada di ruang makan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat senang.

"Hn," gumam sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia terlihat tengah sibuk dengan beberapa gulungan kertas yang berisi laporan misi yang dilakukan para _anbu_ bawahannya.

"Yo! _Ohayou_, Ryou," sahut seorang anak laki-laki yang terlihat seperti duplikat sang ayah tanpa menoleh ke arah Ryou. Uchiha Ichigo, putra pertama pasangan Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura, terlihat sedang sibuk mempelajari gulungan yang berisi jurus-jurus yang akan ia kuasai, mengingat ujian _chunin_ yang semakin dekat. Ia tiga tahun lebih tua dari kedua adik kembarnya.

"_Ohayou_, Lyou-_niichan,_" seorang bocah laki-laki berumur tiga tahunan menatap senang ke arah kakak laki-laki ketiganya. Uchiha Ren, bungsu keluarga Uchiha itu mempunyai kombinasi yang sangat unik. Ia sedikit berbeda dari ketiga kakak laki-lakinya yang mewarisi iris mata _onyx _ayahnya. Meskipun wajah dan rambutnya benar-benar warisan dari ayahnya, namun ia mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna hijau zamrud seperti ibunya, Sakura. Kombinasi yang sangat unik, bukan?

"_Ohayou_, Ryou-_kun,_" ujar seorang wanita muda bermata emerald yang mempunyai rambut berwarna pink, sangat kontras dengan keempat makhluk yang ada di sana. "Di mana Ryuu-_kun_? Kenapa dia belum turun? Jangan bilang kalau hari ini kalian berkelahi lagi?" tanyanya pada putra ketiganya itu.

"Dia masih di atas, _Kaasan. _Sebentar lagi mungkin turun," sahut Ryou sambil mendekat ke arah meja makan. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Ryou! Apa yang kau lakukan pada tangan kananku!" Ryuu berkata dengan amarah yang sudah tidak bisa dibendungnya lagi. Ia lalu mencengkeram tangan kanan adik kembarnya dengan tangan kirinya.

"Tidak ku apa-apakan. Aku hanya melumpuhkan tanganmu selama lima menit, itu saja," jawab Ryou polos.

"Kembalikan tanganku seperti semula!" perintah Ryuu.

"Aku memang bisa membuatmu lumpuh sementara, tapi aku belum bisa menyembuhkannya. Tunggu saja sebentar lagi, tanganmu akan kembali seperti semula," Ryou berkata dengan nada yang masih santai. Ryou memang tidak semahir Ichigo dan Ryuu yang handal memakai _ninjutsu_ untuk bertarung. Ia lebih mewarisi kemampuan _ninjutsu_ medis seperti ibunya. Ryuu yang tidak terima dengan tindakan Ryou merebut kembali amplop yang ada di tangan Ryou saat dia sedang lengah dan langsung membakarnya dengan jurus api yang ia kuasai.

Sepasang o_nyx _Ryou membelalak lebar melihat amplop merah yang susah payah ia dapatkan dari Ryuu tadi perlahan berubah menjadi debu. Terlihat empat siku di dahinya. "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Setelah itu terdengar adu mulut yang terjadi antara Ryou dan Ryuu.

Uchiha Sakura yang sedari tadi melihat kedua putra kembarnya dari dapur menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Selalu saja seperti ini. "Ryou-_kun_! Ryuu-_kun_! Hentikan perkelahian kalian. Segera duduk di meja makan!" seru Sakura dari dapur pada Ryou dan Ryuu yang masih bertengkar di pintu masuk ruang makan. Namun tak terlihat respon dari si kembar.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tolong lerai mereka," ujar Sakura yang masih sibuk memasak. Ia sedikit kerepotan pagi itu.

"Hn. Aku sedang sibuk, Sakura. Ichigo saja," sahut Sasuke yang masih fokus pada gulungan-gulungan laporan misi rahasia para _anbu_.

"Ichigo-_kun_, tolong lerai adik-adikmu," perintah Sakura pada Ichigo.

"Sebentar, _Kaasan_. Aku masih sibuk mempelajari jurus baruku," seru Ichigo yang terlihat memperagakan segel jurus _chidori_ yang sedang ia pelajari.

Seketika tampak empat siku di dahi lebar Sakura. Ia merasa kesal dengan suaminya dan putra sulungnya yang tidak mengindahkan perkataannnya. Mereka sama sekali tidak terusik dengan kebisingan yang disebabkan oleh Ryou dan Ryuu. Padahal biasanya Sasuke sangat tidak suka keributan.

"_Kaachan_, Len lapal," sang bungsu menarik rok selutut berwarna merah yang dipakai Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan putra bungsunya. Emosinya sedikit reda mendengar suara cadel milik Ren yang berbicara padanya. "Sebentar ya, Ren sayang. Kamu tunggu di meja makan saja ya," ujar Sakura sambil menggendong Ren kecil dan mendudukkannya di bangku khusus untuk Ren yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari kursi lain di meja makan. Ia meninggalkan sejenak masakannya dan beralih pada si kembar. "Ryou-_kun_! Ryuu-_kun_! Ibu bilang hentikan perkelahian kalian," tukasnya saat ia sudah berada di dekat si kembar yang masih berkelahi. Namun keduanya tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura.

Tampak Ryuu dan Ryou yang saling berhadapan dan siap dengan segel jurus mereka. Bahkan kedua iris _onyx _mereka kini terganti dengan iris berwarna merah dengan dua titik berwarna hitam. Mereka mengaktifkan _sharingan_.

**_Dhuak! Dhuak!_**

Ryou dan Ryuu meringis kesakitan saat merasakan nyeri yang menyebar di kepala mereka. Ternyata Sakura baru saja memukul mereka dengan sebagian tenaga monsternya. "Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang kalau kalian dilarang mengaktifkan _sharingan_ di dalam rumah, hah?!" Akhirnya setelah menahan emosinya dari tadi, Sakura berhasil menghentikan pertengkaran kedua putra kembarnya dengan pukulan telak darinya.

Sasuke, Ichigo dan Ren hanya bisa cengo melihat kejadian itu dari meja makan. Sakura menyeret Ryuu dan Ryou untuk duduk di meja makan. "Apa kalian tidak bisa sebentar saja tidak berkelahi?! Kalian itu bersaudara. Saudara kembar!" omel Sakura pada Ryou dan Ryuu saat mereka telah duduk di meja makan dengan penekanan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sakura meletakkan lauk-pauk untuk sarapan mereka pagi itu di atas meja makan. "Dan kalian…" tuding Sakura pada Sasuke dan Ichigo. "Sasuke-_kun_ tutup gulungan-gulungan itu! Aku harap kau tidak lupa tentang peraturan rumah yang tidak memperbolehkan membawa masalah kerja ke meja makan. Dan kau, Ichigo! Pelajari jurus-jurusmu di _training field_, bukan di meja makan!" ketus Sakura. Ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi menghadapi tingkah suami dan ketiga anak laki-lakinya yang belakangan ini selalu membuatnya pusing. Si bungsu Ren hanya bisa menatap takut ke arah sang ibu.

"_Mattaku_! Kenapa Uchiha berjenis kelamin laki-laki selalu membuatku pusing!" geram Sakura yang meletakkan bakul nasi ke atas meja dengan sedikit hentakan. Setelah itu suasana di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha berubah hening seketika. Tidak ada yang berani membuka suara melihat kemarahan sang ibu. Sakura tidak mempedulikan ke empat pria Uchiha yang membuat emosinya meledak pagi itu. Ia hanya sibuk menyuapi si bungsu, Ren.

.

.

.

"Oi… Sakura!"

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya ke belakang saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Terlihat seorang wanita muda berambut pirang berjalan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"_Ohayou_, Ino," sapa Sakura saat Ino berhasil menyamai langkahnya. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan menuju rumah sakit Konoha, tempat mereka bekerja.

"Kau baru saja dari rumah orang tuamu mengantar Ren-_kun_?" tanya Ino. Sakura hanya menggangguk dan berguman tidak jelas untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ino.

"Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau sedang ada masalah dengan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Ino lagi saat mendapati wajah lelah Sakura. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Lalu?"

"Aku tidak hanya bermasalah dengan Sasuke-_kun_, Ino. Tapi dengan semua Uchiha yang berjenis kelamin laki-laki," gumamnya pelan.

"Laki-laki Uchiha? Maksudmu anak-anakmu juga?"

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kecuali Ren tentunya," sambung Sakura.

Ino tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. "Kau sih, sekalinya punya anak dengan Sasuke, semuanya laki-laki."

"Itukan bukan kehendakku, Ino!" ketus Sakura. Ia mendengus kesal mendengar perkataan Ino. Bukannya ia tidak bersyukur mempunyai anak-anak yang mewarisi ketampanan sang suami dan fisik seorang Uchiha. Tapi ia tidak pernah mengira bahwa ke empat anaknya akan terlahir dengan jenis kelamin yang sama, laki-laki. Semua orang tahu bahwa menghadapi pria keturunan Uchiha itu harus perlu kesabaran yang tinggi, apalagi jika sifat anak-anaknya itu sedikit mewarisi sifatnya yang mudah emosi.

Putra sulungnya, Uchiha Ichigo, merupakan duplikat dari Sasuke. Semua hal yang dimiliki Sasuke ada pada dirinya. Ketampanannya, kejeniusannya, karismanya dan juga sifat dinginnya. Namun sifat yang terakhir tentunya tidak berlaku saat ia berhadapan dengan anggota keluarga Uchiha yang lain. Putra kedua dan ketiganya, si kembar identik Uchiha Ryuu dan Uchiha Ryou, mempunyai fisik yang mirip dengan Uchiha Itachi, kakak kandung Sasuke. Namun mereka tidak mempunyai kerutan di wajahnya sebagaimana yang dimiliki Itachi dan tentu saja membuat mereka semakin tampan.

Meskipun Ryuu dan Ryou merupakan saudara kembar identik, namun mereka memiliki kepribadian yang jauh berbeda. Ryuu, si sulung kembar, mempunyai sifat enerjik dan jahil yang mirip dengan Namikaze Naruto—Sakura sering bertanya pada dirinya kenapa Ryuu bisa mewarisi sifat sahabat berisiknya itu. Tapi tentunya Ryuu tetap mewarisi kejeniusan ayahnya dalam menguasai ninjutsu. Ryou, si bungsu kembar, mempunyai sifat seperti Sakura. Cepat emosi, punya tenaga yang besar dan lebih mahir menggunakan _ninjutsu_ medis.

Si bungsu, Uchiha Ren, yang saat ini masih berumur tiga tahun merupakan mahakarya terunik dari pasangan Sasuke dan Sakura karena dia adalah satu-satunya keturunan Uchiha yang memiliki iris mata berwarna hijau emerald.

"Ya sudah… kalau begitu untuk yang selanjutnya kau dan Sasuke-_kun _sepertinya harus menjalani program kehamilan untuk mendapatkan anak perempuan." Suara Ino membuat Sakura kembali ke alam sadarnya.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat mendengar usul Ino. "Aku memang sangat ingin punya anak perempuan, Ino. Tapi mengurus empat anak laki-laki saja rasanya seperti menjalani misi tingkat S setiap hari. Apalagi belakangan ini Sasuke-_kun_ sangat sibuk mengurusi pasukan _anbu_ sehingga dia tidak banyak membantuku dalam mengurus anak-anak," ujar Sakura.

"Sai-_kun_ juga belakangan ini sibuk dengan misi-misi rahasia di luar desa. Tapi aku tidak kerepotan mengurus Ken-_kun_, Yumiko-_chan_ dan si kecil Sho-_chan_," sahut Ino.

"_Mochiron_! Ketiga anak-anakmu itu kan mewarisi sifat kalemnya Sai-_kun_. Bukan sifat hiperaktifmu itu, Ino," cemooh Sakura pada Ino.

Ino memberengutkan wajahnya kesal. Ia ingin membalas cemoohan Sakura saat seorang ninja bertopeng _anbu_ muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Sakura-_san_, Naruto -_sama _menyuruh anda untuk menghadapnya di ruang Hokage sekarang juga," ujar ninja _anbu_ itu.

"Hah… mau apa si bodoh itu menyuruhku menghadapnya pagi-pagi," gerutu Sakura. "Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana," ujar Sakura. Ninja _anbu_ itu lalu menghilang dengan cepat setelah mendengar perkataan Sakura. "Ino, sepertinya kita harus berpisah di sini."

"Hmm, baiklah. _Ki o tsukete ne_, jidat," ucap Ino.

Sakura lalu mulai melompati satu persatu atap rumah penduduk Konoha. Ia bisa saja berjalan ke gedung Hokage bersama Ino, tapi _mood_-nya yang masih buruk ingin sesegera mungkin menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Naruto yang biasanya juga akan berakhir merepotkan.

.

.

.

Ryuu menghela napasnya berat. Ia dan saudara kembarnya, Ryou, tengah berada di _training field_ di dekat hutan terlarang Konoha. "_Kaasan_ benar-benar marah," gumam Ryuu yang duduk di salah satu dahan pohon yang ada di lapangan itu.

"Kau sih cari gara-gara denganku. Kalau saja kau tidak merebut surat yang diberikan Naruhi, aku tidak akan melumpuhkan tanganmu tadi," protes Ryou yang lebih memilih untuk duduk di bawah pohon.

"Cih! Kau saja yang tidak tahu caranya bercanda. Kalau kau menyerah merebutnya dan membiarkanku membaca surat itu, aku pasti akan mengembalikannya padamu secara baik-baik," ketus Ryuu dari atas pohon.

"Hah… sudahlah. Jangan memancing keributan lagi, kepalaku masih pusing karena pukulan _Kaasan_," ujar Ryou. Kali ini Ryuu tidak lagi berusaha memancing perdebatan antara ia dan adik kembarnya. Apa yang dikatakan Ryou benar, ia juga masih merasakan pusing di kepalanya akibat pukulan sang ibu. Wah, Sakura… bisa-bisa kau terkena undang-undang penganiayaan anak dalam rumah tangga.

.

.

.

Seorang gadis remaja berambut hitam panjang dan beriris biru menatap bingung teman seangkatannya di akademi yang berjalan di sampingnya, Uchiha Ichigo. "_Ne_, Ichi-_kun_. Kenapa wajahmu tidak bersemangat seperti itu? Apa kau mencemaskan ujian _chunin_ yang akan diselenggarakan sebentar lagi?" tanya Yumiko, putri sulung pasangan Yamanaka Ino dan Sai.

Ichigo tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Yumiko, ia menatap Yumiko sejenak. "Yumiko, apa ibumu pernah marah besar padamu?" tanyanya.

Yumiko menelengkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo. "Hmm? Marah besar padaku?" tanyanya pada Ichigo.

"Hn."

Yumiko terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Ah, pernah. Sekali dan saat itu ibu sangat menakutkan." Yumiko bergidik ngeri mengingat memori saat dulu ibunya pernah marah besar kepadanya.

"Karena apa?"

"Karena aku menghancurkan alat-alat _make up_ ibuku," jawab Yumiko polos. Ichigo yang mendengarnya hanya ber-_sweatdrop_ ria. "Apa ibumu sedang marah padamu?"

Ichigo menghela napasnya. "Ya. Tadi pagi saat sarapan. Ibu marah besar padaku—ah tidak, pada kami semua, karena tidak mengindahkan perkataannya."

"Kalian semua? Maksudmu kau dan kedua adik kembarmu?"

"Hn. Pada _Tousan_ juga," jawabnya.

"Sasuke-_jisan_ juga? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ryuu dan Ryou, seperti biasanya, mereka selalu bertengkar saat akan sarapan pagi. Tapi kali ini mereka berhasil membuat _Kaasan _marah besar karena mengaktifkan _sharingan _mereka di dalam rumah," jelas Ichigo.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganmu dan Sasuke-_jisan_?"

"Kami tidak mengindahkan perkataan _Kaasan_ untuk melerai pertengkaran Ryuu dan Ryou," jawab Ichigo. "_Tousan_ sibuk dengan gulungan laporannya sedangkan aku sibuk menghafal segel jurus _chidori_-ku," sambung Ichigo.

Yumiko mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. "Hmm… aku mengerti perasaan Sakura-_basan_ dan menurutku wajar saja dia jadi marah besar pada kalian. Mengurusi empat laki-laki Uchiha tentunya akan sangat merepotkan," tukasnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ichigo melemparkan tatapan tajamnya saat mendengar perkataan Yumiko.

"_Nani_? Aku hanya berbicara fakta, Ichi-_kun_. Menghadapi sifat keras kepalamu dan emosimu yang sering naik-turun saja terkadang aku harus sangat bersabar," celetuk Yumiko.

"Tch!" Ichigo mendecih pelan mendengar perkataan Yumiko. Ia lalu melangkah lebih cepat, meninggalkan Yumiko yang tertinggal di belakang.

"Ichi-_kun_! _Chotto matte te_!" panggil Yumiko yang berusaha menyamai langkahnya dengan Ichigo. "Tuhkan, baru saja dibilang sudah kambuh sifat keras kepala dan emosi labilnya," gerutu Yumiko.

.

.

.

"Hee? Misi selama sepuluh hari di Kumogakure?" Sakura menatap tidak percaya kepada seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik yang memakai jubah hokage di hadapannya, Namikaze Naruto.

Naruto, mantan rekan satu tim Sakura dan Sasuke dulu yang kini memegang jabatan sebagai hokage keenam menatap Sakura. "Iya. aku tahu kau akan keberatan, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi saat ini hanya kau yang bisa kuandalkan," ujar Naruto sebelum Sakura menyuarakan protesnya.

"Tapi Naruto, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Ren selama itu. Dia masih sangat bergantung padaku," tukas Sakura. "Dan lagi, aku rasa Sasuke-_kun _tidak akan setuju dengan hal ini."

"Tapi Sakura, ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Hanya kau yang bisa mengobati kerabat dekat Raikage yang terkena racun langka seperti yang di alami Kankurou dari Suna puluhan tahun yang lalu. Raikage sendiri yang memintaku secara pribadi untuk mengirimmu ke sana karena kau adalah murid terbaik Tsunade-_baasan_," jelas Naruto.

"_Shikashi_…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia benar-benar dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Jika ia menerima tawaran ini berarti ia harus meninggalkan suami dan anak-anaknya selama sepuluh hari, jika tidak menerima tawaran ini tentu saja Konoha akan mendapatkan masalah yang cukup besar. Dan hal ini juga menyangkut nyawa seseorang, sebagai seorang ninja medis Sakura tentu saja tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini begitu saja. "Apa kau sudah memberitahu Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Belum, tapi nanti akan kujelaskan secara langsung pada Sasuke. Lagipula saat ini Sasuke sedang menjalani misi di perbatasan desa dan baru akan kembali nanti malam. Dan kau harus berangkat ke Kumogakure siang ini juga bersama dua orang yang kuutus untuk mendampingimu," ucap Naruto. Sakura masih terlihat bimbang memutuskan akan menerima misi ini atau tidak. "Masalah anak-anakmu, aku bisa menyuruh Hinata-_chan_ untuk melihat keadaan mereka selama kau pergi," sambung Naruto, berusaha meyakinkan Sakura.

Sakura menghela napasnya berat. "Hah… baiklah. Bagaimanapun aku tidak bisa menolak misi ini karena menyangkut nyawa seseorang. Kuharap kau bisa memberi pengertian pada Sasuke-_kun_ saat dia pulang nanti, Naruto," tukas Sakura pasrah.

"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku pasti akan menjelaskan pada Sasuke tentang hal ini," tukas Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran lima jari khasnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu. Aku harus bersiap-siap dan meninggalkan pesan pada anak-anakku," ucap Sakura. Ia lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruang Hokage.

.

.

"Yosh! Rumah sudah bersih, bahan makanan untuk sepuluh hari ke depan juga sudah ku beli, pesan untuk Sasuke-_kun_ dan anak-anak juga sudah siap," gumam Sakura saat melihat keadaan rumahnya yang sudah rapi. "Ah, sudah siang. Sepertinya aku hanya sempat mengunjungi rumah _Otousan_ dan_ Okaasan_ untuk pamit dan melihat Ren. Maafkan _Kaasan_, Ichigo-_kun_, Ryuu-_kun, _Ryou-_kun_. _Kaasan_ tidak sempat memberitahu kalian," ujar Sakura saat ia melihat pigura foto keluarganya di ruang tamu rumahnya.

Sakura lalu membawa tas ransel yang berisi keperluannya selama menjalani misi. Ia beranjak keluar rumah dan mengunci pintu. Setelah itu ia berjalan menuju rumah orangtuanya.

.

.

"_Harahetta~_" keluh Ryou saat ia dan Ryuu telah memasuki kawasan perumahan Uchiha. "Aku ingin segera makan masakan _Kaasan_," lanjutnya.

"Kuharap _Kaasan_ tidak marah lagi pada kita," sahut Ryuu yang berjalan di samping Ryou.

"Mm-hmm," Ryou menyahut sambil menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun kedua alisnya bertaut saat melihat rumahnya dalam keadaan gelap gulita. Begitu juga dengan Ryuu.

"Aneh, kenapa rumah kita gelap gulita. Apa _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ belum pulang?" gumm Ryuu.

"Kalau _Tousan_ belum pulang jam segini wajar. Tapi _Kaasan_ tidak pernah pulang larut kecuali kalau Kaasan kena _shift _malam di rumah sakit," ujar Ryou.

"Dan mendapat misi mendadak," sambung Ryuu. Ia lalu segera memasuki pekarangan rumahnya dan mencari kunci rumah yang biasanya diletakkan di antara bebatuan salah satu pot bunga milik ibunya. Ryuu segera menyalakan lampu saat ia dan Ryou telah masuk ke dalam rumah. Rumah tampak rapi dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan seseorang di rumah.

"Ryuu, lihat ini," tukas Ryou saat ia melihat secarik kertas di atas meja ruang tamu. Mereka lalu membaca pesan yang ditinggalkan Sakura pada mereka. "Argh! Kenapa _Kaasan_ harus pergi misi mendadak seperti ini. Bukankah _Kaasan_ tidak akan mengambil misi keluar desa selama Ren masih di bawah lima tahun? Aku ingin makan masakan _Kaasan_," teriak Ryou frustasi setelah membaca pesan dari Sakura.

Ryuu memukul kepala Ryou pelan. "Berisik, bodoh! _Kaasan_ punya alasan yang tepat untuk mengambil misi ini," tukas Ryuu kesal mendengar teriakan frustasi Ryou.

**_Sreek_**

Terdengar bunyi pintu rumah dibuka.

"_Tadaima_~" ujar Ichigo saat ia memasuki rumah. Ia heran saat melihat kedua adik kembarnya yang terduduk lemas di atas _zabuton_ ruang tamu rumahnya.

"_Okaeri, aniki_," sahut mereka serentak dengan nada tidak bersemangat.

"Di mana _Kaasan_?" tanya Ichigo saat tidak mendengar ucapan selamat datang kembali dari _Kaasan_-nya seperti biasa.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan dari Ichigo, Ryou hanya menyerahkan secarik kertas yang ditinggal oleh ibunya. Sebelah alis Ichigo terangkat melihat Ryou yang tidak menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan memberikan secarik kertas padanya. Ia menerima kertas itu dan mulai membacanya. Setelah membaca seluruh pesan ibunya barulah ia mengerti kenapa Ryou dan Ryuu tidak bersemangat.

Ichigo menghela napas sejenak. "Ayo ke rumah _Jiisan_ dan _Baasan_. Kalian juga pasti lapar, kan?" tanya Ichigo.

"Tapi aku mau makan masakan _Kaasan_," rengek Ryou.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil, Ryou," sergah Ryuu.

"Seperti kau sudah besar saja," ketus Ryou. "Apa _Kaasan_ masih marah pada kita ya makanya _Kaasan_ mengambil misi keluar desa?" tanya Ryou.

"Tidak mungkin. _Kaasan_ bukan tipe orang yang akan marah berlarut-larut," ujar Ichigo. "Sudahlah, sekarang ayo kit—"

**_Sreek_**

Ucapan Ichigo terpotong saat suara pintu rumah di geser terbuka kembali terdengar.

"_Tadaima_," terdengar suara berat Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di rumah. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari sosok Sakura yang tidak menyambutnya seperti biasa. "Apa dia masih marah karena masalah tadi pagi?" gumam Sasuke.

Sasuke berusaha menepis pikiran anehnya dan segera memasuki ruang tamu rumahnya. Seperti yang dilakukan Ichigo tadi, Sasuke memandang heran ke arah ketiga putranya. "Kenapa dengan kalian? Di mana _Kaasan_ kalian?" tanya Sasuke.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke. Kali ini giliran Ichigo yang menyerahkan kertas berisi pesan yang ditinggalkan Sakura. Tanpa banyak tanya Sasuke mengambil kertas yang disodorkan Ichigo dan membacanya. Auranya seketika menghitam setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Sakura. Seketika kertas malang itu tidak berbentuk karena remasan Sasuke.

"_Baka dobe_! Beraninya dia…" Sasuke menggertakkan giginya dan berkata dengan nada dingin. Ichigo, Ryou dan Ryuu berjengit merasakan aura ayahnya yang tiba-tiba terasa sangat mencekam.

Tanpa pamit pada ketiga putranya, Sasuke beranjak keluar rumah. Saat ini yang ada di pikirannya adalah menemui sahabat berisiknya dan menonjok wajahnya. Sepertinya Naruto harus menghadapi api kemarahan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat sibuk memeriksa dokumen-dokumen penting di atas mejanya. Meskipun tubuhnya terasa lelah, namun ia belum bisa pulang ke rumah karena tumpukan dokumen yang harus ia tanda tangani. "Hah… aku ingin segera pulang dan makan ramen buatan Hinata-_chan_," gumamnya. Ia akan melanjutkan kembali pekerjaannya saat mendengar suara pintu ruangannya terbuka. Tampak sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam begitu ia berhasil masuk ke ruangan Hokage.

"Oh… hai, _teme_! Ada perlu apa kau denganku? Kurasa laporan misimu beberapa saat yang lalu sudah sangat lengkap," ujar Naruto berusaha menutupi kegugupannya. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu sedang menahan emosinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau mengirim Sakura ke Kumogakure selama sepuluh hari saat tadi aku menghadapmu, _dobe_?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada menusuk dan penuh penekanan di setiap suku kata yang ia ucapkan.

"Tenang dulu, _teme_. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya darimu. Karena pekerjaanku yang sangat banyak aku jadi lupa memberitahumu tentang misi yang kuberikan pada Sakura-_chan_ tadi siang," tukas Naruto yang berusaha meredam emosi Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto, rasanya ingin sekali ia melemparkan api _amaterasu_-nya ke wajah Naruto.

"_Ne_, aku tahu kau marah karena aku mengirim Sakura-_chan_ keluar desa selama itu. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, _teme_. Sakura-_chan_ juga terlihat bimbang saat memutuskan untuk menerima misi itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia menerimanya karena misi ini menyangkut nyawa seseorang," jelas Naruto.

"Dan kau tidak mempertimbangkan bahwa sekarang Sakura punya keluarga yang harus diurusnya dan seorang balita yang masih bergantung padanya?! Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk tidak memberinya misi keluar desa selama Ren masih di bawah lima tahun, kan?" Sasuke berkata dengan emosi pada Naruto. Ia tidak peduli kalau saat ini ia berbicara panjang lebar pada Naruto. Ia benar-benar kesal pada mantan rekan setimnya itu.

"_Wakatta yo_. Aku sangat mengerti hal itu, tapi tidak ada ninja medis lain yang bisa menangani hal ini selain Sakura-_chan_, _teme_. Apa kau lebih memilih desa kita diserang oleh pasukan ninja Kumogakure karena aku menolak mengirim utusan yang secara pribadi dimintai tolong oleh Raikage?" tanya Naruto.

Ingin sekali Sasuke menjawab 'Ya, aku lebih memilih berperang dengan Kumogakure daripada harus ditinggal Sakura selama itu'. Oh ayolah Sasuke, sekarang kau terlihat seperti anak kecil.

"Tch!" Sasuke mendecih pelan mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia tidak bisa membantah perkataannya saat ini. Tanpa pamit pada Naruto, Sasuke meninggalkan ruangan Hokage dengan membanting keras pintu ruangan yang tidak bersalah itu.

Naruto menghela napas melihat sikap sahabatnya itu. "_Ma ii ka_. Aku juga mungkin akan bersikap seperti itu kalau berada di posisinya," gumam Naruto.

.

.

.

"Hah… aku rindu pada _Kaasan_," Ryou berkata dengan nada gusar. Sudah lima hari ia lewati tanpa keberadaan sang ibu.

"Aku lapar," ujar Ryuu yang duduk di samping Ryou. Mereka sedang duduk di halaman belakang rumah sambil memandangi pohon Sakura yang sedang tidak berbunga. "_Tousan_ pulang terlambat lagi ya?" tanyanya.

"Hn," jawab Ryou tak acuh. "Aku ingin makan masakan _Kaasan_. Aku tidak suka makan masakan _Baasan_ yang terkadang asin dan tidak berasa," keluh Ryou.

"Kau masih punya simpanan uang yang diberikan _Tousan_?" tanya Ryuu.

"Masih."

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan di kedai Ramen Ichiraku malam ini?" usul Ryuu.

"Hmm, bukan ide buruk. Tapi kita akan dimarahi_ Baasan_ jika dia melihat kita makan di luar," ucap Ryou.

"Makanya jangan sampai ketahuan. Sudahlah, ayo," ajak Ryuu yang sudah sangat lapar.

Mereka berjalan menuju kedai Ramen Ichiraku dengan langkah semangat. Membayangkan kuah Ramen terenak di Konoha itu berada di mulutnya, membuat rasa lapar mereka semakin menjadi-jadi. Namun semangat itu langsung luntur saat melihat papan yang bertuliskan 'Closed' di depan kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

"_Kuso_! Kenapa hari ini kita sangat sial?!" Ryou berteriak frustasi saat melihat kedai Ramen Ichiraku yang tidak buka malam itu. Begitu juga dengan Ryuu yang terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Ryou-_kun_? Ryuu-_kun_?" suara lembut seseorang dari belakang mereka membuat Ryou dan Ryuu segera berbalik. "Kenapa kalian di sini?" tanya seorang wanita muda berambut biru tua, Namikaze Hinata.

"Eh… Hinata-_basan_," sahut Ryou gugup. Wajahnya tersipu saat melihat paras cantik nan teduh milik Hinata. Ia jadi teringat Naruhi, anak kedua Naruto dan Hinata.

"Tadinya kami ingin makan Ramen di kedai Ichiraku, tapi sepertinya hari ini tidak buka," sahut Ryuu menggantikan Ryou yang tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kalian ingin makan malam, kan? Ayo ke rumah saja, tadinya bibi memang ingin mengajak kalian untuk makan malam di rumah, tapi di tengah jalan bibi melihat kalian berdua di sini," tukas Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak usah repot-repot Hinata-_basan_. Kami akan makan malam di rumah _jiisan_ dan _baasan_ saja," kali ini Ryou yang meyahut.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Tidak masalah. Lagipula Ichigo-_kun_ dan Yumiko-_chan_ juga akan makan malam di rumah," ujar Hinata.

"Heh? _Aniki_ sudah berada di rumah Hinata-_basan_?" tanya Ryuu heran.

"Mm-hmm," jawab Hinata.

_"Dasar _Aniki! _Dia tidak memikirkan kami sama sekali!"_ rutuk Ryou dan Ryuu bersamaan dalam hati. Benar-benar saudara kembar yang sangat kompak. Setelah itu mereka mengikuti Hinata menuju kediaman Namikaze untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat menyadari tak ada seorangpun di rumahnya padahal lampu depan rumahnya sudah menyala pertanda bahwa ada orang yang menghidupkannya sebelum ia pulang. Ia berpikir mungkin anak-anaknya sudah berada di rumah orang tua Sakura untuk makan malam. Meskipun biasanya mereka akan menunggu Sasuke untuk pulang dan bersama-sama pergi ke rumah orang tua Sakura, menjemput Ren yang dititipkan pada mereka.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumah orang tua Sakura. Ia menapaki atap-atap rumah penduduk dengan cepat. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengajak anak-anaknya untuk makan malam di luar. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan lagi orang tua Sakura dengan memasak makan malam untuk mereka. Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah orang tua Sakura saat ia telah sampai di apartemen kecl itu.

"Ah, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar ibu Sakura saat pintu rumah terbuka.

"_Otouchan,_" suara mungil milik Ren tertangkap oleh telinga Sasuke. Ia tersenyum simpul melihat Ren yang berlari kecil sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya, berharap Sasuke menyambutnya. Sasuke lalu menyambut Ren yang menghampirinya dan membawa Ren dalam gendongannya.

"Kau tidak nakal kan hari ini?" tanya Sasuke pada putra bungsunya itu.

Ren kecil menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat pipi _chubby_-nya terlihat lucu karena bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri secara cepat. "Hali ini len juga tidak nakal. Iya kan, _Obaachan_?" celoteh Ren pada ayah dan neneknya.

"_Ha'i… ha'i_. Ren-_kun_ selalu jadi anak yang baik."

"Hmm, _Okaasan_… apa Ichigo, Ryuu dan Ryou sudah datang?" tanya Sasuke saat tidak menyadari keberadaan ketiga putranya yang lain.

"Loh, mereka belum datang. Apa kau tidak bersama mereka?"

"Ah… aku belum pulang ke rumah. Aku ingin menjemput Ren dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah," ucap Sasuke bohong. Ia tidak ingin mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada ibu Sakura bahwa anak-anaknya tidak ada di rumah karena tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir.

"Kalian tidak makan malam di sini?" tanya ibu Sakura.

"Aku ingin mengajak mereka makan malam di luar hari ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu."

"Kami pamit dulu. Ren, ucapkan selamat malam pada _Baasan_," tukas Sasuke pada Ren yang bergelayut manja di gendongan Sasuke.

"Celamat malam, _Obaachan_," ucap Ren semangat.

"Selamat malam, sayang."

Sasuke lalu berjalan meninggalkan rumah orang tua Sakura dengan Ren yang masih di gendongannya. Sekarang ia berpikir ke mana ia harus mencari ketiga putranya.

"_Teme_!" Sasuke berbalik saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Tampak Naruto yang melambaikan tangan padanya. "Hai, Ren-_chan_," sapa Naruto pada Ren saat ia telah berada di hadapan Sasuke.

"Celamat malam, Naluto-_jichan_," balas Ren.

"Kalian mau ke mana, _teme_?" tanya Naruto.

"Pulang," ujar Sasuke dingin.

Naruto mendengus pelan mendengar tanggapan dingin dari Sasuke. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu masih marah padanya. "Heh? Makan malam di rumahku saja. Hinata-_chan_ menyuruhku untuk memberitahumu agar makan malam di rumah. Hinata sudah masak banyak sekali malam ini. Ichigo, Ryou dan Ryuu juga sudah berada di rumah," jelas Naruto.

Kening Sasuke berkerut. Anak-anaknya sudah berada di rumah Naruto? Sebenarnya apa yang diberitahu Naruto adalah kabar baik karena ia tidak perlu mengelilingi Konoha untuk mencari ketiga putranya. Tapi ia sedikit kesal dengan keluarga Namikaze itu karena membatalkan acara makan malam yang sudah ia susun secara tiba-tiba batal dalam sekejap.

"Ayolah, _teme_. Tidak usah malu-malu," ujar Naruto yang memukul pundak Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mendengus pelan, namun ia tidak berusaha menolak ajakan Naruto untuk makan malam di rumahnya.

.

.

.

Keluarga kecil Uchiha sedang menikmati istirahat siangnya di rumah mereka. Hari ini adalah hari libur untuk mereka. Sasuke juga sedang tidak ada misi hari ini, jadi ia memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari itu di rumah bersama ke empat putranya.

"_Touchan_… kapan _Kaachan_ pulang?" Ren menarik celana panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke. "Len lindu cama _Kaachan_," sambung Ren kecil yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Sembilan hari tanpa ibunya membuat Ren tidak bisa menahan rindunya pada sang ibu.

Sasuke yang melihat Ren seperti akan menangis, mengelus kepalanya pelan. "Kalau tidak ada halangan, besok malam _Kaasan_ sudah pulang," ujar Sasuke pada Ren yang berada di ruang tengah kediaman mereka.

"Benalkah?" tanya Ren lagi.

"Hn, jadi Ren harus bersabar sampai besok. Sekarang _Tousan_ akan menemanimu bermain, _ne_?" tukas Sasuke penuh perhatian. Ren lalu membawa robot-robotan kayunya ke hadapan Sasuke dan mengajak ayahnya bermain.

"Hah… rumah ini sepi sekali saat _Kaasan_ tidak ada," ucap Ryuu yang sedang berada di halaman belakang rumahnya bersama Ryou dan Ichigo. Mereka bertiga melakukan latihan kecil untuk mengisi hari libur mereka.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil, Ryuu," ucap Ryou menirukan kata-kata yang biasanya diucapkan Ryuu padanya. Ia tengah sibuk melemparkan beberapa _shuriken_ kecil ke papan sasaran yang berjarak lima meter di depannya.

"Tch!"

"Hei, apa kalian tidak ingin menyambut saat _Kaasan_ pulang besok?" Ichigo berkata pada kedua adik kembarnya itu.

"Wah, ide bagus, _Aniki_," sahut Ryou semangat. Ia lalu menghampiri Ichigo yang duduk di balkon rumahnya. "Lalu kita harus melakukan apa?" tanya Ryou.

"Itu juga aku tidak tahu, makanya aku tanyakan pada kalian," ujar Ichigo.

"Aku juga setuju dengan ide Ichi-_nii_. Aku ingin minta maaf pada _Kaasan_ karena selalu membuatnya kesal," tukas Ryuu yang ikut menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk di samping Ryou.

"Hn… setidaknya kali ini kita harus menyampaikan penyesalan kita karena kesalahan kita sebelum _Kaasan_ berangkat misi," ucap Ichigo. Ryou dan Ryuu menanggapi ucapan Ichigo dengan anggukan.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya?" tanya Ryuu.

"Hmm… bagaimana dengan merapikan rumah lalu memasak makan malam untuk _Kaasan_?" usul Ryou.

"Aku setuju dengan ide membersihkan rumah. Tapi ide terakhir aku tidak yakin kita bisa melakukannya, di antara kita bertiga kan tidak ada yang bisa memasak," sahut Ichigo.

"Benar juga," tukas Ryuu. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita juga mengajak _Tousan_?" kali ini Ryuu yang memberi usul.

"Memangnya _Tousan_ bisa memasak?" tanya Ryou.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Ryuu.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihat _Tousan _memasak," ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi dari cerita _Kaasan_, _Tousan_ itu sangat jenius. Jadi kurasa kalau hanya memasak, _Tousan_ bisa melakukannya," ucap Ryuu.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi kenapa kita tidak bertanya saja pada _Tousan_?" sahut Ichigo.

Sedetik kemudian si kembar sudah melesat ke dalam rumah dan bertanya pada sang ayah. Mereka begitu semangat untuk menyambut kepulangan ibunya besok malam.

"_Tousan_, kami berencana untuk membuat pesta kecil-kecilan saat _Kaasan_ pulang besok. Kami berencana untuk membersihkan rumah dan memasak untuk _Kaasan_. Tapi di antara kami tidak ada yang bisa memasak. _Tousan _ bisa, kan?" Ryou langsung mencecar Sasuke dengan penjelasan tentang rencana mereka untuk menyambut kepulangan Sakura.

Sasuke sudah akan menjawab pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Ryou saat Ryuu memotongnya. "_Tousan_ kan jenius, jadi kurasa _Tousan _bisa memasak makan malam untuk besok, kan?" tanya Ryuu tak kalah antusias.

Sasuke yang tadinya ingin menyangkal pertanyaan dari Ryou tidak jadi menyangkalnya saat mendengar perkataan Ryuu. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengecewakan putranya yang sangat berharap padanya. Ego seorang Uchiha, heh?

"Hn," gumam Sasuke. Ryou dan Ryuu berseru senang mendengar gumaman ambigu dari ayahnya. Ichigo yang mendengarnya pun hanya tersenyum simpul. Mereka tidak tahu bahwa ego ayahnya bisa merusak rencana yang mereka susun hari ini.

.

.

.

Sakura menatap lega pintu masuk desa Konoha yang tidak jauh di depannya. Ia ingin sesegera mungkin menuju rumah kecilnya dan menemui kelima jagoannya. Ia tidak mempedulikan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lelah karena menjalani misi selama sepuluh hari di Kumogakure. Saat ia telah memasuki pintu gerbang, ia langsung menuju ke komplek perumahan Uchiha tanpa terlebih dahulu menuju gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan misinya.

_ 'Aku bisa menyampaikannya besok pada Naruto,'_ batin Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum sumringah saat langkahnya semakin dekat dengan rumahnya. Terlihat cahaya lampu halaman depan rumahnya yang menyala. Ia tertegun melihat halaman rumahnya yang begitu rapi. Tidak seperti biasanya saat ia meninggalkan rumah untuk misi. "Apa mereka yang membersihkannya?" gumam Sakura.

Ia tidak terlalu memikirkan masalah itu dan melangkah ke pintu rumahnya. Sakura sudah akan membuka pintu saat pintu rumahnya terbuka dari dalam.

"_Okaerinasai, Okaasan_~" terdengar seruan dari kelima penghuni rumah itu. Sakura dapat melihat spanduk bertuliskan "Selamat Datang Kembali, Okaasan", "Kami merindukanmu, Okaasan", "Kami menyayangimu, Okaasan" dan yang terakhir "Aku mencintaimu, Sakura" yang dipegang oleh si kembar.

Sakura tertawa saat membaca kata-kata yang ada di spanduk itu apalagi saat membaca kalimat terakhir. _"Pasti Sasuke-_kun_ yang menulisnya_,_" _batin Sakura.

"_Tadaima_," ujar Sakura pelan. Sontak Ichigo, Ryou dan Ryuu menghambur ke pelukan Sakura, melepas rindu yang selama ini mereka pendam. Padahal Sakura hanya pergi selama sepuluh hari, tapi bagi mereka terasa seperti bertahun-tahun.

"_Okaachan_~ Len lindu cama _Okaachan,_" ujar Ren yang kini berada di gendongan Sakura.

"_Kaasan_ juga rindu… sekali sama Ren-_chan_, Ichigo-_kun, _Ryuu-_kun _dan Ryou-_kun_," tukas Sakura. Ia mengecup kedua pipi _chubby_ Ren penuh sayang.

"_Okaasan_, aku minta maaf karena sikapku dan Ryou yang terakhir kali membuat _Kaasan_ marah besar. Kami berjanji untuk tidak sering bertengkar lagi," ucap Ryuu penuh penyesalan. Ia membungkukkan badaannya pada Sakura.

"Iya, _Kaasan_. Aku juga minta maaf," sambung Ryou yang ikut membungkukkan badannya.

"_Kaasan_ sudah tidak marah lagi pada kalian asalkan kalian tidak mengulanginya lagi. Baguslah kalau kalian berjanji untuk tidak saling bertengkar lagi," ucap Sakura lembut.

"Aku juga minta maaf, _Kaasan_. Selama ini aku jarang membantu pekerjaan rumah hingga _Kaasan_ kerepotan sendiri," kali ini Ichigo yang meminta maaf pada Sakura dan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Ryou dan Ryuu.

"_Ha'i… ha'i_. _Kaasan_ sudah memaafkan kalian sejak hari itu," tukas Sakura. Ia lalu mengecup satu persatu kening ketiga putranya.

"Ehem!" terdengar dehaman dari seseorang yang sedari tadi merasa tersingkirkan oleh adegan maaf-memaafkan ibu dan anak itu. "Kau tidak rindu pada suamimu ini, Sakura?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar.

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Ia menurunkan Ren dari gendongannya dan menghampiri sang suami. "Maaf, karena saat itu aku tidak bisa pamit secara langsung padamu, Sasuke-_kun_," ujar Sakura yang mengecup pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan rindunya pada sang istri, menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya. Ia lalu mengecup bibir Sakura beberapa saat, tidak mempedulikan ke empat putra mereka yang masih berada di sana.

"Mmhh… Sa-Sasuke-_kun_, anak-anak masih…Ngh…" Sakura tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sasuke yang tidak melepas ciuman mereka.

Ichigo, Ryuu dan Ryou hanya bisa cengo melihat adegan panas di hadapan mereka. Ichigo menutup matanya dan tangan kanannya segera menutup kedua mata si kecil Ren yang berada di depannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menutup kedua mata Ryuu yang berada si sebelah kirinya. Ryuu sontak juga ikut meletakkan tangan kirinya pada kedua mata Ryou yang berada di sebelah kirinya. Dan terjadilah adegan tutup-menutup mata oleh kakak beradik itu.

"_Oniichan_, Len tidak bica melihat. Gelap," ucapan polos Ren terdengar saat ia merasa risih dengan tangan Ichigo yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"Ssst, kau tidak boleh melihatnya, Ren," bisik Ichigo.

Sakura tertawa pelan melihat keempat putranya yang saling menutup mata mereka. Ia kemudian menyikut tulang rusuk Sasuke yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi.

"Kau tenang saja, Sakura. Kita punya anak-anak yang pintar seperti ayahnya dan mengerti keinginan orangtuanya," bisik Sasuke di telinga kanan Sakura yang sukses membuat pipi sang istri bersemu merah.

"Nah, anak-anak. Kalian pasti lapar. Ayo kita makan," tukas Sakura pada anak-anaknya.

Sontak ketiganya menghentikan kegiatan tutup-menutup mata yang mereka lakukan.

"Len bica melihat lagi," ujar Ren senang.

"Sudah selesai ya? Aku kira akan terus berlanjut," sindir Ichigo. Sasuke dan Sakura hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ah… _Kaasan_ tidak perlu memasak untuk malam ini," ujar Ryou.

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "_Doushite_?"

"Karena _Kaasan_ pasti capek, jadi kami sudah memasakkan makan malam untuk _Kaasan_," sambung Ryuu riang.

"Wah… kalian baik sekali," ucap Sakura senang.

"Ini sebagai perwujudan permintaan maaf kami pada _Kaasan_," sahut Ichigo.

"Terima kasih ya, Ichigo-_kun_, Ryou—eh, bau apa ini?" perkataan sakura terpotong saat ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak enak. Seperti bau gosong.

"Ryou! Ryuu! Kalian tidak mematikan oven ya?" tanya Ichigo yang menyadari terlebih dahulu.

"Aku sudah menyuruh Ryuu untuk mematikannya saat ayah memanggil kita ke depan," tukas Ryou.

"Kapan kau bilang seperti itu?" elak Ryuu. "Akulah yang merasakan chakra _Kaasan_ saat _Kaasan_ berada di luar dan mengatakannya padamu," lanjutnya.

"Jadi kalian sudah mematikannya atau belum?" tanya Sasuke.

Sontak si kembar menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Belum," ucap mereka serentak.

Sasuke dan Ichigo segera berlari ke dapur dan melihat api sudah berkobar dari oven. Segera mereka mengambil air secara bergantian dan memadamkan api. Di saat seperti ini mereka menyesali tidak adanya pengguna elemen air di dalam keluarga mereka. Dan peristiwa memadamkan api itu membuat seluruh dapur menjadi basah. Seluruh lauk pauk untuk makan malam yang telah mereka persiapkan juga sudah basah oleh air.

"Yah… percuma saja seharian ini kita memasak makanan untuk makan malam," ujar Ryou saat melihat kondisi dapur mereka yang berantakan.

"Inikan karena kelalaian kalian berdua," ucap Ichigo yang memukul pelan kepala Ryou dan Ryuu.

"Sudah… sudah. Karena sudah seperti ini kenapa kita tidak memasaknya lagi?" ujar Sakura yang menghentikan perdebatan di antara ketiga putranya.

"Tidak usah. Kita makan di luar saja," tukas Sasuke.

"Tapi aku ingin memasakkan makanan special untuk makan malam kalian hari ini," seru Sakura. "Kita makan di halaman belakang saja ya. Kalian bisa membuat tungku untuk _Kaasan_ masak, kan? Lagipula bahan makanan di lemari es masih banyak. Sayang sekali kalau tidak digunakan," ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah! Kita akan melakukan piknik malam hari di halaman belakang," ujar Ryou semangat. "Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya."

"Aku akan membuat tungku untuk _Kaasan_ memasak," tukas Ichigo.

"Aku akan membantu Ryou menyiapkan segalanya," sahut Ryuu.

"Len ikut~" Ren mengikuti ketiga kakaknya untuk menyiapkan piknik malam mereka.

Tinggal Sakura dan Sasuke yang memandang mereka dari dapur. Sakura berjengit saat merasakan kedua tangan kekar Sasuke melingkari pinggulnya dari belakang. "Sasuke-_kun_, tidak lagi. Anak-anak masih bisa melihat kita," protes Sakura yang mengira Sasuke akan menciumnya lagi.

"Tidak, kali ini aku hanya akan memelukmu saja. Tapi setelah semua ini selesai, kau harus bersiap-siap, Sakura. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur malam ini walau hanya sedetik," Sasuke berkata dengan nada menggoda. Sakura merasakan pipinya memanas mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Kau tega sekali, Sasuke-_kun_!" keluh Sakura.

"Bukankah kau ingin anak perempuan? Kali ini akan kupastikan kita mendapatkan seorang anak perempuan," bisik Sasuke di telinga Sakura.

Sakura terkekeh pelan mendengarnya. Namun ia tidak lagi membantah perkataan Sasuke. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke dan mengecup bibir tipis Sasuke sekilas. "_As you wish_, _Oujisama,_" tukas Sakura. Ia lalu segera menjauh dari Sasuke dan menghampiri keempat puteranya. Jika ia bertahan lebih lama bersama Sasuke, ia tidak jamin kalau Sasuke akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

-FIN-

* * *

**Kamus Author :**

Kimi wa kankei nai! = Itu bukan urusanmu!

Okaasan/Kaasan = Panggilan untuk ibu

Otousan/Tousan = Panggilan untuk ayah

Aniki = Kakak laki-laki

Oniichan/niichan = Panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki

Mattaku! = Ya ampun!

Mochiron! = Tentu Saja!

Ki o tsukete ne = Hati-hati

Ojisan/Jisan = Paman

Obasan/Basan = Bibi

Nani? = Apa?

Chotto matte te! = Tunggu aku!

Obaasan/Baasan = Nenek

Shikashi… = Tapi…

Harahetta = Aku lapar

Tadaima = Aku pulang

Zabuton = Bantalan untuk duduk

Okaerinasai/Okaeri = Selamat datang kembali

Ojiisan/Jiisan = Kakek

Wakatta yo = Aku mengerti

Ma ii ka = Ya sudahlah

Kuso! = Sial!

Doushite = Kenapa?

* * *

Hah…akhirnya fic canon pertamaku selesai juga XD *lega*

Minna~

Fict ini adalah fict comeback-ku setelah dua tahunan hiatus dari dunia per-ffn-an *?*

Fict ini juga fict canon pertamaku, jadi kalo kurang bagus….maafkan saya u,u

Awalnya pengen buat fict ini ga lebih dari 5k words, tp nyatanya lebih dari 6k words #pundung

Dan satu lagi, fict ini khusus aku persembahkan buat _atashi no imouto_, **Shima Otakawa Izumi****.**

**Tanjoubi Omedeto adikku ^o^**

Semoga menjadi sosok yang lebih baik lagi :D

Maaf ya kalo fict nya jelek, Shi. ^_^

Akhir kata, _RnR_?

Sign,

CyeDessy ^^

**19062013**


End file.
